It's a Wonderful School
by Ricky Raccoon 7
Summary: After being left out during Class-1A's gift exchange and Bakugo claiming that he's a burden, a heartbroken Koda wishes that he was never born and believes that the world is better off without him. Now it's up to an angle resembling Izuku Midoryia to show Koda what he means to everyone and that he helps make UA a wonderful school. Please review. Merry Christmas! Officially complete.
1. Forgotten

**Christmas is so close! I can't wait! I decided to post this during November so it can be done by Christmas. Anyway, I saw this movie trailer and saw how closely this could connect with Koda. Now the question is, does he make a difference at UA? Let's find out :D Please review.**

The moment the first snowflake fell, they knew that winter was here. It covered the ground and trees like a blanket of white fluff.

Large footsteps marked themselves as a large figure wandered around the trees. The footsteps belonged to Koji Koda, and he was making his rounds of putting ornaments on the trees with the help of Mezo Shoji, Yuga Aoyoma, Riddiko Sato, Fumikage Tokoyami.

The trees were shining with the icicles that hung from the branches. Aoyoma laughed as he strung silver tinsel around each icicle, much to Tokoyami's dismay.

"I don't think that they need any more gleam," Tokoyami muttered.

"You can never have enough dazzle!" Aoyoma said with a wink.

Sato chuckled as he finished off putting ornaments on a tree. He took a step back to admire his work.

Shoji was really lucky. He was able to get multiple trees done quickly with his arms. Sato fist-bumped Shoji as they went to go work on other trees.

Koda smiled as the two boys waved to him. He never felt comfortable speaking to people ever since he was younger, and when he went to UA, he felt a little lonely. That is until he met these five.

Tokoyami was his first human friend. They both were bullied for their appearance, so they both got along well and protected each other. Tokoyami was also forced to partner with Koda during the USJ attack, and the two became closer after that.

Sato sat next to Koda in class, and the two have struck up good conversations. They were also partnered up during All-Might's assignment a while ago.

Shoji was one of Tokoyami's friends, and he introduced Shoji and Koda to each other. The two tall guys have been close ever since.

Koda became friends with Aoyoma during lunch a few months ago. Aoyoma was sitting alone, and Koda invited Aoyoma to sit with his friends.

Their little squad was formed over time, and their bond was unbreakable.

Jiro was also kind towards Koda. She was the first girl to hear him speak and willingly talked to him.

Despite this, Koda still felt a little left out. He was quiet, and therefore felt like he was never truly part of anything. He never expressed his feelings, but he knew that if he did, nothing would change.

The five friends eventually decided to go inside to warm up. When they were inside, the living room was crowded with all the students. Each of them were doing the usual.

Izuku was on the couch with Uraraka, Todoroki, and Iida. Mina, Sero, and Kaminari were trying to convince Bakugo and Kirishima that Gingerbread is actually a type of bread. Mineta was being scolded by Ojiro for bothering Hagakure. Yaoyorozu, Jiro, and Asui were cooking ramen for tonight's dinner.

Koda smiled at each one of the groups as he walked by. He looked at the Christmas tree, which was beautifully decorated. Presents were crowded under the tree for the upcoming gift giving.

Everyone was leaving for the holidays, so the class decided to give each other gifts a few days before they left.

Koda grabbed a mug of hot chocolate, courtesy of Shoji, and sat down on the couch next to Tokoyami.

"Are you excited for the gift exchange?" Dark Shadow asked.

Koda nodded as Dark Shadow did flips in the air.

"We should sing Christmas Carols!" Dark Shadow exclaimed.

"We should _not _sing Christmas Carols," Tokoyami replied.

"Can I at least sing?"

"Everyone is at rest, let them be."

"God rest ye merry Class 1-A-"

"Shadow!"

A few people laughed at Shadow's crazy antics. Shadow loved Christmas, and he liked to let people know. Dark Shadow then floated over to Asui despite Tokoyami's protests.

"Hey, Tsu. You wanna hear a poem?"

"Sure *Ribbit*"

"Santa's hat is red, the sky is blue, Tokoyami is an animal version of Ebenezer Scrooge."

"Why, Shadow?!" Tokoyami panicked as he ran over to Asui to apologize.

Bakugo snickered. The shadow was usually his source for blackmail.

"Dark Shadow is hilarious!" Uraraka giggled as Dark Shadow started to yell 'Bah Humbug' around the living room.

Koda chuckled as he took a sip of the steaming hot cocoa.

"Looks like Shadow is back to his chaotic stuff, huh?" Sato said as he took a seat next to Koda.

"Yeah," Koda answered, "He's a free circus around here."

The two kept talking until Mina started to tell everyone to gather near the tree.

"It's time for the gift exchange!" She exclaimed as she grabbed some gifts and passed them out.

"This is from Iida!" Mina exclaimed as she plopped a small box into Asui's lap.

"Thanks for the Pikachu, Jiro!" Kaminari said as Jiro gave him a thumbs up.

Tokoyami nodded at Shoji as he opened the keychain collection that Shoji bought him. Aoyoma beamed at the sight of a new sewing machine from Sato.

Hagakure handed Ojiro a little box, which had a beautiful custom statue of him. The two embraced.

Koda watched as his friends opened their gifts that he bought them. He got a new mask for Shoji, a cookbook for Sato, a sparkly notebook for Aoyoma, and a drawing for Tokoyami.

Koda watched Izuku open his gifts, including the drawing Koda made for him.

However, something felt slightly off. Everyone was happy, but something didn't feel right in Koda's heart. Koda was confused about why he felt this way.

"You didn't get any gifts, Koda?" Mina asked as the boy's eyes widened in realization.

He got nothing. Everyone had gifts, even _Mineta _got a gift from Shoji. That explained why Koda felt so sad.

"Koda…" Jiro whispered.

Sato put a comforting hand on Koda's shoulder. How could this happen? Did he do something wrong?

"I didn't know nobody was going to give you a gift!" Sato exclaimed.

It took everything in Koda not to cry.

"Sometimes I forget he's in this class," Bakugo muttered, "He's so quiet that I forget he even exists."

"Stop it, Kacchan!" Izuku said.

"It's hard to believe that someone forgets that a rock monster is in our class," Bakugo continued.

"That's enough, Bakubro," Kirishima said.

"Yet again, who wants the honor of saying that a Disney Princess is in their class? Sounds more like a burden to me."

Koda felt his fists clench and his blood boil, but he also felt his heart breaking into tiny pieces.

"Don't listen to him, Koda," Dark Shadow whispered.

Koda felt as if his feelings were at war with each other. He couldn't take it anymore. Koda shot from his seat on the couch and ran off. He heard yells of protest from people behind him, but he kept running. Was the screaming supposed to be apologies? Insults? He didn't know, and he didn't care.

When he got to his room, he stumbled onto his bed and curled up on his bed.

Koda's rabbit climbed on a few things in order to reach the bed. When the little rabbit reached his owner, Koda stroked his velvet fur.

Koda's rabbit always calmed him down when he was stressed or alone. The rabbit was more or less his first friend before Tokoyami. The rabbit would just listen. There was no opinions or 'do this do that', it was just a comforting hug and the rabbit listening.

_Knock knock._

Koda snapped out of his thoughts as he opened the door. Aoyoma, Sato, Tokoyami, and Shoji were staring back at him.

"I'm sorry that no one got you anything," Tokoyami said as Koda clenched his fists.

"It doesn't matter," Koda signed, "No one even cares that I exist anyways."

"We care about you," Sato replied, "We'll be by your side no matter what."

"Why do you bother with me? I'm just a scared little kid. I'm just a fill-in, a nobody, I bet the world wouldn't change at all if I wasn't even born."

Koda felt tears rush to his eyes as the words left his mouth.

"You're stronger than you think, Koda," Shoji said.

"Shinso should just replace me," Koda signed, "At least he can do damage with his quirk."

"You have hidden power, Koda!" Aoyoma exclaimed, "You're one of the brightest stars in the sky!"

As much as he wanted to believe it, Koda knew the truth. Bakugo was right, he was a burden to everyone in his class.

"It's getting late, you guys should probably get some sleep," Koda signed.

He wanted them to stay, but he knew that he was just being a nuisance to them.

"Very well," Tokoyami said, "Good night, Koda."

"Good night, guys" Koda signed as he shut the door.

As curfew approached, Koda slipped into his Pjs and managed to sneak in and out of the restroom unseen. When he climbed into bed, he reflected on the conversation.

The tears he fought for so long finally showed themselves. Koda held his face in his hands as he cried.

"I wish I was never born. The world would be better off without me being in the way. There's no point of me existing if I'm just a weight on the shoulders of my classmates. I'm worthless."

Koda suddenly let out a yell of fury and sadness.

"I wish I was never born!"

No one ran to him. Silence was the only person with him now.

_Later that night..._

"Hey, Koda!"

Koda stirred as he woke up to a small whisper.

"Wake up!"

Feeling scared, Koda glanced around the room. There was nothing.

"Over here."

A small silhouette was besides Koda. He appeared to have a small halo and bushy hair. He looked exactly like All-Might's prodigy.

"Izuku!?" Koda signed as he leapt from his bed, "Why are you in my room!?"

"I'm not Izuku," The Izuku-person said cheerfully.

"Then who are you?!" Koda signed.

"I'm an angel who is resembled as Izuku."

"What?"

"Let me explain. Izuku is someone you've looked up to. Matter of fact, you look up to all of your classmates for something, except Mineta. Anyways, I took the form of Izuku so I can get ideas through your head easier. It's like Izuku is right here cheering you on!"

"That's a little creepy."

"It's the best I could come up with."

"Why are you here, Angel-Izuku?"

"I overheard you saying that you wished that you were never born."

"You heard that? I'm sorry!"

"Don't be, Koda! I'm here to show you what the world would be like without you."

"Why?"

"I want to show you that you actually matter and that you've impacted so many lives. Because of you, the world is a better place!"

Koda was very surprised. He made that big of an impact?

"You've got the wrong person," Koda signed, "You're probably looking for the actual Izuku or Aoyoma."

"Hmm," The Angel-Izuku said as he took out a list, "Stalagmite head, signs instead of talking, tall, anivoice quirk, and gets very nervous about people. I believe you are the boy I'm looking for!"

Koda panicked as the Angel-Izuku dragged him towards the window.

"What are you doing?!" Koda asked.

"I'm going to show you what the world is like without you," Angel-Izuku said as he opened the window and leaped off the balcony, "Trust me!"

Both Koda and Angel-Izuku screamed as the pummeled towards the ground below.

**I'm leaving this on a cliffhanger because I'm an amazing person! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and please review it because I love reading them. Beast Boy and the Indoraptor are Beast mode!**


	2. Confidence

**Christmas is sneaking upon us! I can't wait! Anyways, enjoy chapter two!**

Koda screamed as he and Angel-Izuku fell closer to the ground. Koda covered his eyes and braced for the worst. When they landed, they didn't hit concrete, but they landed in a large pile of snow.

"Are you alright, Koda?" Angel-Izuku asked as he dusted himself off.

"I think so," Koda signed, "But I'm still in shock from jumping out the window."

When Koda looked up, UA had disappeared, and he was in a small alley between two large buildings.

"Where are we?" Koda asked.

"This is Musutafu," Angel-Izuku answered, "The only difference is that you don't exist."

Koda looked up to see the city. It looked the same. People were walking around with smiles and laughter. A few teenagers walked by, and they were trading some hero cards they received from a comic book shop. Koda's favorite restaurant was still open, and the big red Pet Shop sign hung proudly next to the restaurant.

His eyes drifted to the billboards above the city, each of them with some kind of advertisement or hero on it. He recognized a few heroes, like Deku, Cellophane, Creati, and Uravity. They both had the proud and joyful smiles that he saw every day at school.

Koda knew that he would never get to confidence to be a model, but it was still nice to see his friends smiling down on him from the billboards.

"The city looks the same," Koda said, "It looks like I don't do anything special around here,"

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Angel-Izuku said with a small chuckle.

Koda raised an eyebrow in confusion. Who in this amazing world could need him?

Angel-Izuku started to walk towards an apartment complex. It was pretty dark, and it almost seemed as if nobody even lived there. Trash was scattered around the sidewalk, and

"What's this place?" Koda asked as he looked through the window Angel-Izuku pointed at.

"This is the home of the Sparkling Hero, Can't Stop Twinkling," Angel-Izuku whispered as a single light appeared in the frosted window.

Aoyoma dragged his feet as he sat on the couch. Every sparkle that was once in him was completely drained. He sat on his chair in front of his small Christmas tree, and buried his face into his hands. The room had many mirrors and a few disco balls, but none were shining. They were just sitting around like ancient collectables.

"Why is Aoyoma alone?" Koda asked nervously, "Where's Tokoyami, Sato, Shoji? Mineta and Ojiro aren't even here!"

"Aoyoma didn't really have any friends at UA," Angel-Izuku answered, "Since you never invited him to eat with you, he was alone during his entire time at UA."

"What about Izuku?" Koda said, "He would've definitely talked to Aoyoma if he saw him left out."

Angel-Izuku's eyes lowered towards the ground, which made Koda a little scared.

"I don't know why Izuku never said anything to Aoyoma," He answered, "But it wouldn't have worked anyways. Aoyoma puts on a show for the public every day, and he has no one who even bothers to talk to him about the sad things he covers up."

"H-He's Aoyoma!" Koda exclaimed, "He's one of the most confident guys I know!"

"Like I said before," Angel-Izuku replied solemnly, "Don't judge a book by its cover."

Koda watched as Aoyoma grabbed a single present from under the tree. He slowly unwrapped it as if it was the last gift in the entire world.

Technically, it was Aoyoma's first and last gift.

Aoyoma opened the box to reveal a small Can't Stop Twinkling bobblehead. Aoyoma smiled, but it seemed so forced.

"Yay!" Aoyoma said in a shaky voice, "A b-bobble head of _moi_, just what I wanted…"

Koda's heart broke at the way Aoyoma was acting. Koda was in that position for a long time. The one feeling that you'll be alone forever, and that no one will notice you.

Tears began to stream down Aoyoma's face. The smile melted off his face and left a frown.

"No one accepted and cared about Aoyoma like you did," Angel-Izuku said, "Without you, Aoyoma only has himself to love."

"What about his family?" Koda asked, "Are they going to visit him for Christmas?"

Angel-Izuku lowered his head.

"No…" Koda whispered as he pressed his warm hand against the cold window, "Please tell me this is all a dream or something!"

Angel-Izuku wrapped his pinky around Koda's. Koda was startled at the touch but worked up the courage to face Angel-Izuku.

"I promise you that everything I'm showing you tonight is all realistic and true," Angel-Izuku said as tears began to run down Koda's face.

"I…I hate feeling so helpless…" Koda muttered, "Did I push Aoyoma's confidence? Is that why I'm so important?"

"His confidence didn't change because of you," Angel-Izuku answered, "You were the only one who truly noticed and embraced his sparkle, if you know what I mean."

Koda closed his eyes and tried to remember the times Aoyoma wasn't noticed. No one bothered with him at USJ when he was gone. Asui did acknowledge him, but they never spoke much after the incident. Koda couldn't forget the way Mina doesn't even consider Aoyoma's feelings when she interrupts him. Aoyoma's pride and self confidence must've been built on himself after being left out for so long.

"I t-think I understand…" Koda whispered as the apartment slowly vanished in front of his eyes.

"Izuku!" Koda cried as a fog-like substance surrounded him.

He felt as if he was being swept in a tornado. His heart raced and he could only see a few inches in front of him. His vision soon became blurry and dark. His breath was ripped from his lungs like a vacuum.

"Don't leave me, Izuku!" Koda cried, "Please!"

**Guess what? I'm leaving another cliffhanger! I'm sorry if this chapter was short, but I'm planning to finish this story before Christmas, so I'm doing my best. Thank you for reading, please review, and Beast Boy and the Indoraptor are Beast mode! Until next time ;D**


	3. Sweet Support

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and I have so many ideas for the future! Feel free to leave a review, I like to read them :D Enjoy!**

Koda reached his hand out in the fog, but only to feel the empty air. His face felt as if it was grabbed by the cold air and stretching his face like putty.

Koda felt his eyes become dry as everything became fully black.

"Koda!"

Koda's eyes fluttered open, and Angel-Izuku was looking right back at him.

"Are you okay?!" Angel-Izuku panicked, "I didn't mean for that to happen! I guess I put too much power into that teleportation!"

Koda smiled warmly and gave a thumbs up. Despite not being the real person, Angel-Izuku had the same sympathetic personality as the original.

"Whew! Thank goodness!" Angel-Izuku said nervously as he helped Koda up.

Koda looked at the new environment that filled his vision. It was Musutafu, but it was darker and shady looking. A few people walked by, all of them wearing hoodies.

One person glanced up and the streetlight reflected off his ghostly white face. His cold blue eyes looked around for a second before the person dropped their head once more.

"Where are we?" Koda signed.

"This is the shady part of Musutafu," Angel-Izuku answered, "It's where most gangs meet up when they want to plan anything."

Koda trembled a little at the thought of gangs.

"Are they going to kill us?" Koda asked out of complete fear.

"Nobody can see us here," Angel-Izuku reassured with a smile, "We can't interact in this world."

Koda nodded quickly as he continued to scan the area. He saw a large figure with a black hoodie, who was barely walking under a streetlight. He had brown hair, and big lips.

"Izuku, is that Sato?" Koda asked.

"Yep!" Angel-Izuku replied as he gestured for Koda to follow him.

The two boys quietly followed Sato into a run-down building. The door had mold growing on the frame, and dew stains were seen on the carpet. A few guys were in the room, all of them surrounding a small brown table. Four stacks of money were on the table, each stack being about five inches tall.

"Where did they get all that money?" Koda asked.

"These guys are Loan Sharks," Angel-Izuku explained, "They get the money from the people who owe them money. They usually gamble with it though."

Koda's breath hitched in his throat. Was that why Sato was here?

"Hey look, it's Sugar-Rush!" One guy with a leather jacket said, "Got our money, pal?"

Sato put a hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out a stack of money that measured about three inches. He sighed as he placed the money into the guy's hands. Sato then turned to leave, and the guy began to count the money.

"Oi!" The man said, "You're short a thousand yen,"

"That's all I was able to get for now, Anderson," Sato replied, "I'll give you the rest when I get my next paycheck."

Anderson stood up from his seat and glared at Sato, but neither of them showed signs of backing down.

"Wait, why is Sato with Loan Sharks?" Koda asked, "He's a hero!"

"Well, Sato doesn't get paid much since his hero rank is kind of low," Angel-Izuku replied, "He has to get loans in order to support himself."

"Didn't he open a bakery though?" Koda said, "He always mentioned opening one so he can support himself in case something like this happened."

"Well, the bakery business unfortunately didn't work out well for him," Angel-Izuku explained, "In the future, you help fundraise for him to buy a building to start up the bakery. Since you never existed, Sato couldn't raise enough money to open up a bakery."

Koda felt his palms become sweaty out of fear.

"It's this or nothing," Sato said, "I only did what I could."

A smug grin appeared on Anderson's face. Sato merely glared back at him with the strictest look he could give.

"Okay," Anderson said, "I want the money by midnight."

"What!?" Sato replied, "I can't get a thousand yen by tonight!"

"Make it happen, or your loans will get cut," Anderson answered.

Sato clenched his hands into fists.

"Careful Sugar-Rush," Anderson taunted, "This probably is not the place to lose your peanut-sized brain."

Sato calmed himself and stormed out the door. He shoved his hands in his pockets and let out a sigh. He turned into the alley where Koda landed earlier and sat on an old box. Sato then took out a cereal bar and took a bite. He seemed to have lost all his happiness.

"What happened to him?" Koda asked, "He was so happy, but now he's…"

"Depressed?" Angel-Izuku said.

"Y-Yeah."

"I guess when nobody supports you in life, that'll make your entire happiness burn like a cake that was left in the oven for too long."

"But Sato never gives up," Koda said, "That's something that I thought he would never lose!"

Angel-Izuku smiled softly before facing Koda.

"Like I mentioned, nobody supports him, so what's the point of running the race when no one will be there to love you when you reach the finish line?"

Those words rattled Koda. It brought him back to why he attended UA. He knew that his parents would be there with him for every step and stumble along the way.

Being alone in life sucked.

"Do his parents support him at all?" Koda asked.

"They try to do what they can," Angel-Izuku answered, "They're the reason he has a roof over his head right now."

Koda sighed in relief. At least Sato had somewhere to live, but Koda was still sad to see how Sato was without anybody in his life.

"There's nothing sweeter than loving support, huh?" Angel-Izuku said.

Koda nodded. He knew what Sato was going through. After all, no one besides his parents really bothered with him. Before he met his "squad", Koda was alone for most of his life. He and Tokoyami were very close, but they weren't able to see each other much.

Sato took another bite of his cereal bar before throwing the wrapper on the ground and getting up. He let out a sigh before walking out of the alley. He turned his head to only become face to face with a poster of Deku.

Koda watched as Sato clenched his fists and drew his fist back to punch the wall. However, Sato stopped himself and fell to his knees.

"Why do you get all the glory, Midoryia!?" Sato cried, "I worked just as hard as you, yet I'm left to rot with hecking loan sharks!"

Sato hugged himself and curled up a little bit.

"I slaved to bake for the class all the time, overworked myself in training, and this is what I get in payback?! Was your gosh darn popularity your trick to jumping to the top!?"

Tears streamed down his face, and Koda began to cry too.

Sato let out a bloodcurdling scream before everything in Koda's vision turned red.

"Angel-Izuku, what's going on!?" Koda cried as he was swept under his feet.

"I'm sorry, Koda!" Amgel-Izuku replied, "I'm still getting used to this teleportation!"

The entire situation was just like before, the only difference was that Koda's vision was all red. Sato's screams merged with sirens, and more sounds made the whole situation sound like a murder scene.

Murder…none of his friends would have the heart to do it.

Right?

**Christmas is in two days and I can't wait! I was hoping to get this story done before Christmas, but I'm afraid I won't be able to. I'll try to finish this before December ends, so there's that. Have a Merry Christmas, and for more Christmas stuff, check out _Gift of Worth_! Have a paw-some Christmas! Beast Boy and the Indoraptor are Beast Mode!**


	4. Mercy

**This chapter might have a little bit of gore. I'll keep it with as little description as I can, but if you want to skip this chapter, go right ahead and I'll tell you what happens in the next chapter. Some of this was inspired by Majora's Mask from _Legend of Zelda_. Anyways, enjoy!**

The tornado situation happened all over again, but this time, he heard screaming.

"Please! Don't kill me!"

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again!"

"Put me in a life sentence, just don't hurt me!"

The people were begging, crying, screaming. Someone was hurting them. Was it a villain?

Koda felt the tornado stop suddenly, and he began to fall. He pummeled into a dumpster, which of course had leftover food in it.

"Aw man, this is gross!" Koda thought as he climbed out of the dumpster.

"I really need to work on that," Angel-Izuku muttered as he took a piece of fish off of his head.

Koda looked at his surroundings, which was very similar to that of Sato's alley. There was hardly any light in the alley, except a single billboard with a light-up image of the hero Grape-Juice. A rainstorm was overhead, and small strands of lightning appeared.

Koda then heard some panting and footsteps. He turned around to see a man in a hood running towards them. He looked like a low-level villain, but it didn't look like he stole anything.

He suddenly slipped in a puddle, but he scrambled back up.

Out of nowhere, a large figure landed on top of the villain. It appeared that the figure was hiding on one of the above balconies.

The villain tried using his quirk, which was blades that came out of his arms. The mysterious figure dodged the sharp swords and managed to break one. The villain stabbed the figure in the arm, but it did nothing. The figure broke the other sword and shoved the now bleeding villain into the wall.

"P-Please! Don't kill me!"

"You're a criminal."

"I-I know! I'm sorry!"

"Nothing your garbage-filled mouth could say will make me give you mercy."

Koda's entire body was trembling. Angel-Izuku even looked scared. Who was this guy?

A stray lightning bolt struck perfectly in the middle of the alley, where it was revealed that the large figure had six arms.

"No…" Koda whispered.

Angel-Izuku was now hiding behind Koda in fear.

"I-I'm sorry," Angel-Izuku whimpered, "T-This guy t-terrifies m-me."

Koda watched as Shoji dragged the criminal closer to his face.

"You have done terrible things. You do not deserve to live."

"P-Please…I beg of you…"

"You villains get too many chances."

Shoji lowered his mask, which shocked Koda completely.

"Shoji never takes his mask off!" Koda gasped.

"S-Shoji noticed how he strikes f-fear into p-people without h-his mask," Angel-Izuku stammered, "He uses it t-to scare v-villains."

Koda watched as a lightning bolt struck, which lit up the gleam of Shoji's terrifying smile. His teeth were jagged, and scars covered his jawline and face. One of his eyes had become a ghastly white from a fight gone wrong. It looked like the old man's eye from _The Tell-Tale Heart_.

"Begging is for the dogs," Shoji growled.

"Why do you think you're so low on the rankings?!" The villain roared, "Even Grape Juice is a better hero than you!"

Shoji said nothing.

"Everyone doesn't respect heroes like you out of honor, they respect you out of fear!"

Shoji remained silent. He didn't even twitch.

"What happened to him?" Koda squeaked, "He was so noble and gentle!"

"S-Shoji had given mercy t-to a villain once in h-his career," Angel-Izuku explained, "B-But the villain r-repaid him by g-giving h-him that scar. He believes that n-no villain deserves m-mercy after that. You showed him h-how t-to forgive and understand how showing m-mercy could change s-someone's p-perspective of you."

Shoji let out a sigh and clenched one of his fists.

"I can't control people's perspective of me or in what ways they respect me," Shoji muttered, "But I can control their consequences."

"Are you sure?" The villain said as a smug grin crept onto his face, "Because you couldn't control the consequences of that monster _Tsukuyomi_."

Shoji's eyes widened as he grabbed the villain by the throat and lifted him until they were on the same eye level.

"Shut up," Shoji whispered.

"No wonder you became such a brute," The villain continued, "His dark soul must've left a toll on you."

Shoji began to hyperventilate. He was doing his best to control himself, but the villain kept talking.

"Shut. Up."

"Heroes are supposed to have certain qualities right?" The villain cackled, "Yet look at him, people trusted a hero that can barely keep himself in check. His actions nearly killed half of the city!"

"He was more of a hero than some I've met in the past," Shoji replied, "What happened wasn't his fault."

"How can he save people when the freak can't even save himself?! Sounds more like a villain to me."

Shoji's grip on the villain's neck tightened. He knew the villain was partially right, but the rest of him was wrong. Tsukuyomi saved many people, and he never knew how he did it. However, he did it, and the villain had no right to talk about Tsukuyomi like that.

"After everything that's happened, he's better off dead." The villain whispered.

Shoji made one swift movement, and a large gush of blood painted the walls. The villain let out a terrible scream before his body went limp. His face was left a ghastly white, and his eyes were widened with fear. Shoji punched the villain two more times before wiping some blood off his face.

"If anyone's better off dead, it's people like you," Shoji threw the villain's body over his shoulder and turned to walk away.

His single white eye glared towards Koda's direction, which made Koda yelp. Shoji then turned back towards the alley's exit and walked out.

Koda could also hear small sobs coming from the merciless hero as he left.

"Angel-Izuku?" Koda said as Angel-Izuku came out from behind him.

"What did the villain mean by Tsukuyomi's consequences?"

Angel-Izuku lowered his head.

"I-Is he…?" Koda whispered.

"No!" Angel-Izuku stammered, "He's alive, but not in the way you think."

Koda felt his entire body shaking. What happened?

"Was he…" Koda began as realization suddenly hit him.

Angel-Izuku nodded with a painful expression.

Koda covered his face with his hands before falling to his knees in agony.

The tornado started once more, and Koda felt himself flying. He still didn't understand. Was his friends that dependent on him? His mere absence was the cause of the chaos? He wanted to believe it, but a pain in his heart told him it was all a lie, a dream, a wish that he was important. Yet the lie was like a siren calling his name.

His friends were strong and brave, while he cowered over some little bugs. He remains on the sidelines, watching everyone rise to the top.

His breath was ripped from him, and he was now used to the swirling dizziness of the tornado. At this point, he was prepared for anything that was going to be thrown at him.

At least he thought he was.

**Sorry this took so long to write, I actually needed to find a good way to build this up and make the scene terrifying, please don't flame me, I tried my best. Please drop in a review if you want to. Beast Boy and the Indoraptor are Beast mode! Until next time :D**


	5. Possession and Promises

**Hey guys! Happy New Year and I hope all of you had a paw-some Christmas or Hanukkah! The story is sadly coming to a close. I had fun writing it, and I would've loved to write more, but I felt like the extra chapters were mainly fillers, and I'd rather get to the main point then have a whole bunch of fillers in my opinion. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter :D**

The tornado seemed like a mere rollercoaster to Koda at this point. His mind was drifting away from the dizziness, and he was back on solid ground within a few minutes.

"I did it!" Angel-Izuku smiled as he popped out of a small bush.

"What's all this?" Koda asked nervously.

"Welcome to Shadow Forest, Koda," Angel-Izuku said, "It's called the Park of Blossoms right now, but you're about to witness the moment that'll change everything."

"Shadow! Please, calm down!" A voice cried out.

"No…is that…" Koda muttered.

Angel-Izuku nodded as Tokoyami, who looked no older than twenty-three, emerged from the trees, clawing at his chest like a wild animal. He was struggling to stand as Dark Shadow was sticking to him like dripping glue.

"You've been pushing your feelings down long enough!" Dark Shadow shot back, "We can get our revenge on those who've wronged us."

"This c-could c-cost us our l-live!."

"It's okay, we have nothing to lose anyways. Right?"

Dark Shadow began to drag Tokoyami into him, and his eyes turned red. Tokoyami grabbed the ground and tried to pull himself out.

"Shadow!" Tokoyami cried, "Have you forgotten about everything we've done? We have a family to love! We have a city to protect!"

"When was the last time your family called you? They never do anything to include you. The people you want to protect were the exact same people who told you that you'd become a monster, a villain. Don't tell me you've forgotten so soon?"

"Have mercy, Shadow!"

He dropped to the ground in near defeat. Tears streamed like a river down Tokoyami's face. He gave one final cry as Dark Shadow took over his body.

"Tokoyami!" Koda yelled as he tried to reach for his friend.

Angel-Izuku grabbed Koda's arm in a panic. Koda screamed for his friend. He stood there helplessly.

"He can't hear you," Angel-Izuku said as Koda began crying.

"Why can't he take control?!" Koda asked, "He must've gotten enough training by now!"

Angel-Izuku lowered his head.

"He struggles with depression without you, Koda," Angel-Izuku explained, "He didn't really have friends before you came around, so without you, he doesn't have anybody. He fell into a depression at a young age with Dark Shadow as the only person he had. Even when he joined team Midoryia during the Sports Festival, he couldn't bring himself to make any more friends."

"What about Asui and Shoji?" Koda asked.

"Shoji and Asui tried to speak with him," Angel-Izuku answered solemnly, "They were the best he had during U.A. However, he isolated himself once they graduated."

Koda was officially thunderstruck. Tokoyami was literally making himself left for dead.

Shadow let out another roar as Tokoyami's hand reached out one last time.

"Help…me…" Tokoyami whispered as his body drowned in Dark Shadow's.

"Tokoyami!" Koda screamed out once more.

After what seemed like seconds, Dark Shadow vanished from the forest. His roars could still be heard in the distance.

"This can't happen…" Koda said.

"All of this will happen without you," Angel-Izuku replied gently.

Koda clutched his chest as heat rose to his face.

"Without you, Tokoyami has no support and drowns in his depression," Angel-Izuku added, "He needs you."

"T-Tokoyami will conquer Shadow in the end," Koda choked out, "He always does!"

"He conquered it," Angel-Izuku said, "But only when you were there."

"I d-don't understand…"

The forest suddenly turns into the city, where Dark Shadow is destroying everything in his path. Many innocent civilians were scattered among the city's streets either injured or unconscious. Froppy watched as Dark Shadow took a single glance at her. She saw the exact thing in Dark Shadow's eyes that Koda saw, a broken person crying for help.

Pro heroes Ground Zero and Shoto took action immediately and made large bursts of fire. Shadow screamed in agony as he attempted to swipe at Ground Zero. Causing a deep cut to be formed on Ground Zero's arm.

"He's gotten stronger since the stupid sports festival," Bakugo thought as he straightened himself out.

Dark Shadow grabbed Shoto and threw him into a building. Deku used One for All and managed to kick Dark Shadow in the face. Froppy jumped up to help.

"Please…don't hurt him!" Koda thought as he watched nervously.

Shoto and Bakugo managed to focus their fire right in Dark Shadow's midsection, and Froppy leapt inside without hesitation.

"Froppy!" Deku cried as Shoto held him back.

"She'll be okay," Todoroki reassured, "Tokoyami must be hidden under there. If anyone can bring him out, it's her."

Time went by slowly, and Koda began to get nervous. Was Froppy dead? Did she find Tokoyami? Everyone was on edge until Shadow let out a terrible scream.

"No! Stop!" He yelled, "What is this!?"

Part of Froppy emerged from the Shadow's midsection. It looked like she was trying to drag someone out of it.

"*Ribbit*! I got him!" She exclaimed as her body slowly escaped the clutches of Dark Shadow.

Deku grabbed onto Froppy while Ground Zero and Shoto made more fire. Dark Shadow screamed as his master was pulled from him. He paused to look at his master and was stunned at what he saw.

"Tokoyami!?" Dark Shadow cried as he shrunk back down, "No…please! Speak to me! I never meant to hurt you. I thought that me taking over would help us! I'm so sorry!"

Dark Shadow sobbed as Froppy hugged him.

"It's okay, Lil' Shadow," Froppy cooed, "We understand that your intentions were about protecting Tokoyami, *Ribbit*."

Froppy released Dark Shadow to kneel besides Tokoyami. His body had bruises everywhere, but he was breathing.

"Tokoyami?" Froppy whispered, "Are you okay?"

He remained silent. A stream of blood ran down the corner of his beak.

"Please…" Deku begged as he put his hand on Tokoyami's shoulder, "Wake up!"

Koda couldn't breathe. Tears filled his eyes.

Shoto stood above the two green heroes, but his facial expression showed worry for Tokoyami. Bakugo stood a few feet away from the group, but his head was lowered.

"Come on, Tokoyami…*Ribbit*," Froppy muttered, "Open your eyes, smile, blink, do something!"

Her face twisted up as she cradled Tokoyami's head. Her usually calm demeanor was replaced with that of sickening fear. Her eyes became glossy.

"H-He's still breathing," Deku exclaimed, "But he might be unconscious."

The city landscape suddenly twisted into a hospital. Tokoyami was in one of the beds with three machines surrounding him. He was on life support.

Froppy sat by his side in a white chair while Dark Shadow curled around her like a scarf.. She had a small handful of indigo flowers. Shoji's silhouette was just outside the door. He was clutching his face in agony.

"Tokoyami will remain in here in a coma for as long as everyone's willing to wait," Angel-Izuku said.

"H-How long will that be?" Koda asked.

The only answer Angel-Izuku was able to give was a shrug.

Koda collapsed to his knees out of shock. To sum it up, Tokoyami was going to die if he doesn't wake up.

Angle-Izuku wiped a single tear away before squatting down to look Koda in the eye.

"You mean everything to him. You may not see it, but he cares about you. You were by his side through thick and thin, and I think that you were put into his life for that very reason."

"Stop lying to me!" Koda cried, "This is just a dream, a nightmare, a childish fantasy where I'm actually worth something! My friends are stronger than this illusion portrays. If anyone will fall into a depression, lose all hope, be stuck with loan sharks, spend Christmas alone and die alone, it'll be me!"

Koda suddenly felt something curling around his pinky. When Angel-Izuku released him, his pinky was wrapped around Koda's. Koda began to tremble.

"I promise that everything I'm showing you is a reality," Angel-Izuku said, "Certain things won't happen without you."

Koda raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Without you, Ojiro never gets the courage to ask Hagakure out."

Koda's eyes widened. He knew about his friend's crush on the invisible girl. He'd sometimes hear Ojiro muttering a monologue to himself in order to ask her out. Koda has been thinking of ways to help him ever since.

"Jiro finds the courage to start her own band because of you."

Koda knew about Jiro's stage fright, especially when it comes to playing music. He helps her out by having her teach him a little bit of the piano. He'd then mess up on purpose so she'd play the correct melody in front of him. She's gotten better at conquering the constant fear ever since.

"Even the actual Izuku needs you!"

Koda's breath hitched and his entire body froze. Izuku? Out of all people, it was him. Izuku Midoryia was one the top students in his class, and everyone seems to love him. Koda would often observe everyone instead of talking if his friends weren't around. If Izuku, Todoroki, Bakugo, or anyone else besides his friends looked at him, he would turn away immediately.

"Izuku's future dog gets hit by a car. You happen to be nearby and saved the dog's life, and he's been in your debt ever since."

Tears began to gush out of Koda's eyes.

"Don't you get it!? This is basically portraying me as a pawn for everyone else to be successful! Am I just a steppingstone for everyone!?"

"Stop saying that," Angel-Izuku said, "You're not a steppingstone, you're a support beam for your friends. Removing a single brick from a pyramid could cause the whole thing to collapse. Each and every one of them need you in order to be strong and be Plus Ultra! Even though they scare you or ignore you, Class 1-A will never be the same without Koji Koda! The world wouldn't be the same without Anima! There's no one that can live up to who you are. Why? Because there's only one of you, and there will only be one of you as long as time goes on."

Koda wiped a few tears away. The Angel was right, hearing these words of encouragement in Izuku's voice made him feel special.

"I want you to make a promise to me, Koda," Angel-Izuku said, "When you go back home, I want you to work hard and go beyond! Remember, no one can replace you."

Koda couldn't resist smiling. Izuku could sound like All-Might when he really wanted to.

"The night's almost over," Angel-Izuku said as a frown suddenly appeared on Koda's face.

"What's wrong, Koda?" Angel-Izuku asked.

"Izuku never talks to me in reality. Not many people do now that I think about it," Koda explained as tears began to rush into his eyes again, "I d-don't think I want t-to go back to that."

"Then change that reality!" Angel-Izuku replied, "Talk to him first! Your choices impact your future, be the change!"

Koda smiled through his tears as Angel-Izuku placed a small green clover in Koda's hand.

"If you ever need to talk or want to hang out sometime, just tell me through the four-leaf clover," Angel-Izuku said, "I'll be right with you the moments your words leave your mouth."

"T-Thank you," Koda said.

Angel-Izuku suddenly pulled Koda into a hug. More tears streamed down Koda's face as another smile worked its way onto Koda's face. He suddenly felt the body disappear.

"Until next time, Koda."

Angel-Izuku was gone.

**I'm telling you, this chapter made me a little emotional. But I guess the author's emotion can also be thrown onto the reader from what I heard. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! Beast Boy and the Indoraptor are Beast Mode!**


	6. It's a Wonderful Future

**Happy New Year! :D. This story has been fun to write, and I hope that you've enjoyed this story. Remember, there will only be one of you as long as time goes on. Now, enjoy the final chapter of this story :D!**

Koda felt himself suddenly drift like a stick in a stream. He was dragged off his feet and into the sky. It was peaceful, and Koda felt himself close his eyes. His grip on the clover became tighter.

When he opened his eyes, he was in his bedroom. His rabbit was in its bed, curled up peacefully. Koda sat up and looked around. Everything seemed to be in its place. He opened his clenched hand and didn't see the clover.

"I guess it was just a dream," Koda thought as he looked at his alarm clock, "Looks like it's time to leave already."

Koda climbed out of his bed and noticed that a small card on his desk.

_Always be Plus Ultra, Koda! Have a wonderful life and enjoy it to the fullest!_

_ Your friend,_

_ Angel-Izuku _

It was real. The dream was real.

Koda ushered his rabbit into its little cage before heading downstairs. Today was the day everyone was leaving for Winter Break, and everyone was pretty eager about it.

When Koda got to the living room, everyone was already down there. Ojiro gave Koda a high-five before going over to Hagakure. Koda turned his head to see his friends all gathered in the kitchen. Aoyoma was the first to notice, followed by Tokoyami and Shoji. Sato rose up last, and his eyes widened.

Koda stared at them. The world fell silent as if Koda and his friends were the only ones in the world. His eyes flooded with tears as he remembered each of them suffering terribly in the dreadful world without him. He was happy to see them just the way they were.

He ran past a startled Mina before grabbing his friends into a hug. Sato, Aoyoma, and Dark Shadow smiled with glee as Shoji and Tokoyami stood with shock. In a matter of seconds, the entire group of boys were embracing each other.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Koda sobbed as the others were surprised that he was speaking, "I was b-being selfish about the g-gifts! I-I forgot what m-my meaning was t-to all of you!"

Tears ran down his face.

"Don't be," Tokoyami replied, "If I was in your position, I would be sad too."

"You mean the world to us, bro," Sato added, "Our lives wouldn't be the same without you!"

Koda smiled through his tears as his body trembled with joy. His entire body was wrapped around by his friends and their warmth.

"Aw, why do we have to be so sappy!?" Dark Shadow yelled, "There's snow outside! Let's go cause some chaos before we leave!"

"Heck yeah!" Sato agreed as the others joined in.

The class ran outside gleefully as Koda trailed behind. He stared at the snowflake that fell into his palm. Koda smiled as he watched his class joyfully build snowmen and make snow-angels. Adrenaline rushed in his blood as he ran around in the snow and dove into a small pile. His laughter couldn't be contained as he rolled in the snow.

"It's good to be alive!" Koda thought as a confused Shoji stood above him.

"Sorry…" Koda muttered as Shoji threw a snowball at Koda.

"Hey!" Koda yelled as he threw a snowball back at Shoji.

A snowball fight eventually broke out among the class. Koda managed to hit Shoji twice and Sato once. He nearly had a heart attack when Dark Shadow managed to make and throw four snowballs at once.

Koda tried to throw one at Aoyoma, but it accidentally hit Bakugo instead. He snapped his head around in a pure rage.

"Which one of you idiots hit me!?" He yelled as Koda shrunk back in fear.

"You…" Bakugo growled as he stormed towards Koda.

Koda then whistled to some snowball-armed birds as they started dropping the snowballs all on Bakugo.

"Call off your stupid birds before I turn 'em all to fried chicken!" Bakugo yelled as the flock kept swarming him.

"Nice one, Koda!" Sato said as he chucked a snowball at Bakugo, "Ha, Ha! Bulls-eye!"

The fight continued for what seemed like hours. Mineta even managed to hit Bakugo. After it died down, everyone looked like a snowman. Koda went over to his friends, who were whispering among themselves.

Shoji handed him a plush bunny out of nowhere. Dark Shadow squealed, which made Koda a little nervous.

"Is this for Christmas?" Koda asked as Shoji pointed to the tag on the bunny.

The tag had the name Koda's favorite zoo. Since the tag was really important, this only meant one thing.

"You guys got me tickets to the zoo!?" Koda asked joyfully.

"Not just one zoo!" Sato explained, "All of us pitched in to take a road-trip to every zoo in Japan over the break!"

Koda's jaw dropped as he wrapped his arms around Sato and Shoji. Aoyoma joined in, with Tokoyami coming in right after.

"Instead of each of us getting you a gift, we decided to go in on a group gift instead!" Dark Shadow said as he coiled around everyone.

"W-What did I do to deserve you guys!?" Koda asked as he embraced in a second group hug.

How could he think that his friends forgot him?

A large bus suddenly pulled up to the front of the school. Everyone scrambled inside to grab their things from inside the school. Koda eagerly went on the bus with his friends, but he didn't notice that the seat next to him was empty.

Koda silently watched as Sato tried to hold in a laugh as he slid in the seat behind Koda. His friends were acting kind of funny, and he was starting to get nervous. He began to take out his sketchbook and finish some drawings. He was so focused that he didn't see a certain green-haired boy slide in the seat next to him.

"Hi, Koda!" Izuku greeted as Koda jumped at the unexpected greeting.

"Don't worry, it's okay," Izuku whispered.

Koda's noticeable shaking became small trembling. He tried to smile, but his nerves stopped him from doing so.

"Wow! Those drawings look amazing!" Izuku exclaimed as he saw Koda's sketch of him, "Is that me?"

Koda slowly nodded before Izuku fumbled around with his backpack. He pulled out his _Hero Analysis for the Future _notebook and flipped to Tokoyami's page.

"You're a great artist too!" Koda signed.

"T-Thank you!" Izuku beamed as he flipped to Koda's page.

Like Koda expected, it only had two sentences written. However, there was a sketch of Koda on the page, much to Koda's surprise.

"I never got a chance to speak with you, Koda, and I barley know anything about your quirk," Izuku explained, "I figured the bus ride would be a decent time to talk to you, and maybe get to know you better."

A small smile crept onto Koda's face. Izuku was speaking to him _willingly_. He couldn't believe it!

The two boys spent the rest of the bus ride talking about heroes and their drawings and school life. His friends were watching silently behind them, as Izuku's friends were watching happily too.

As he continued to listen to Izuku, a question hovered in Koda's mind like a fly. Izuku was one of the kindest people he's ever known. He even managed to get Todoroki Shoto out of his shell and talk to Shinso from General Studies. Yet, Izuku never bothered to even get to know Koda, or even talk to him.

Koda knew deep down that he didn't appear to be the approachable type at first. He usually stayed within his group and huddled away. He didn't even like being touched sometimes. He felt bad about being such an introvert, but at least he had a few friends to cling onto.

"Can I ask you something?" Koda signed.

"I'm an open book, Koda," Izuku replied with a smile.

"Why now?" Koda signed, "After all this time, why would you choose to talk to me all of a sudden? I'm just a person in the background. Why bother with me?"

The smile on Izuku's face faded into a frown and he lowered his head almost in shame. Koda looked nervous again.

"I wanted to talk to you for a while," Izuku explained, "After being adjusted to U.A, I wanted to be a little more outspoken with people. I befriended a few of our classmates, and even learned a little about their backstories. After I saw you during your finals with Jiro, I truly noticed you, and a small tug at my heart told me that you were an amazing person."

Koda's heart clenched.

"After I saw that you didn't get any gifts from anybody during the exchange, it made me truly wonder what you struggle with each day just to wake up and face a normal day. As you ran away, the entire class was guilty about what happened. Iida confronted Kacchan about the situation while the rest of us stood like frozen pillars. Tokoyami, Sato, Aoyoma, and Shoji left almost immediately, and I wished I went with them."

Koda started to twiddle with his fingers nervously. It was a habit he picked up from his father.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that on behalf of the class and myself, I'm sorry for our treatment towards you. Starting now and continuing forever, I want to be friends with you, Koda Koji."

Koda didn't know what to say. He did a quick sketch of him and Izuku and handed it to him. Izuku smiled, happy that Koda accepted the apology.

"You don't have to feel too bad about it," Koda signed, "I realized my worth and that people care about me even if they don't show it."

Koda and Izuku spent the rest of their trip talking about drawings, school, and many other things. Both of their friend groups watched from their seats.

The bus ride dragged on, and Izuku fell asleep. Koda watched the snow outside and reflected on his life. His eyes had been opened in a single night, and he realized how much everyone cared. Koda looked around the bus to see a few of his classmates asleep.

Koda heard a small rustle in the seat in front of him. He saw Jiro curled up and shivering a little. Koda took out a small blanket from his carry-on bag and placed it on Jiro, who smiled as soon as the warm fleece made contact with her cold skin. Koda blushed at this smile.

Izuku suddenly shifted to where he was leaning against Koda, which made Koda fuzzy inside. He to felt sleep overcome him, and he soon fell into a deep slumber.

As the bus dropped students off, Izuku's stop came around and he woke up after Iida's "gentle" wake-up call. He gave one last smile before exiting the bus Koda was a little sad, but at least he knew they would talk more once second semester rolled around. Izuku was even willing to exchange numbers with Koda, so they might even talk over text.

"Oh, Koda! I have something for you!" Izuku said as he handed Koda something.

Koda stared at the object in his hand, which was a four-leafed clover.

Koda continued to stare at it in shock as Izuku winked at him before exiting the bus.

Next semester would surely hold surprises…would it?

**So, that was a weird ending huh? Just in case no one understood it, the real Izuku gave the same clover to Koda that Angel-Izuku did. That'll leave questions…**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story :D Thank you for reading! Beast Boy and the Indoraptor are Beast mode! Feel free to review too.**


End file.
